A garota Darling
by Louise Bailer
Summary: Wendy é uma garota de 16 anos que, ao contrário das outras de sua idade, não quer crescer. Pelo menos não no mundo cinza e triste onde vive. Graças a um rapaz que surge em sua janela certa noite, ela encontra tudo o que procura em Neverland.
1. I Crescer

**I. CRESCER**

Todos a encaravam esperando por uma resposta, mas ela já não conseguia encontrar sequer um resquício de voz e manifestar os sentimentos que aquela notícia lhe despertara.

- Wendy, querida, você ouviu o que seu pai disse? – a Sra. Darling perguntou, preocupada, enquanto pousava carinhosamente as costas da mão na testa da filha.

- Eu... Eu – ela gaguejou nervosa – Eu não quero me casar! Não agora!

O Sr. Darling levantou-se da cadeira e postou-se a caminhar de um lado para o outro da sala, com as mãos unidas à suas costas, bufando.

- Eu sou tão nova para me casar! – ela continuou, tentando convencer os pais e a tia de que estava certa.

- Querida, você está prestes a completar dezessete anos, já é uma moça feita. Esse baile de debutantes no sábado atrairá ótimos pretendentes para você.

A calma e a convicção com que a mãe colocava os fatos parecia tornar tudo mais simples e correto. Parecia. Mas Wendy não queria. Não queria abandonar sua infância, ser entregue a um estranho como esposa, deixar de ver os pais e os irmãos todos os dias. Os irmãos._ O que John e Michael dirão? Ficarão sem minhas histórias! Com certeza me apoiarão na decisão de não casar_, ela pensava. Mas no fundo sabia que a opinião de seus irmãos de nada adiantaria enquanto seu pai tivesse a certeza de que o casamento era a melhor solução. Sentia-se revoltada por ser usada para fins econômicos. Wendy sempre foi muito perspicaz e sabia que o casamento era uma desculpa para aumentar o poder aquisitivo da família e assim quitarem as dívidas. Os bancos estavam passando por dificuldades e o pai de Wendy, sendo um bancário, depositava todas as suas esperanças de prosperidade econômica na filha.

- Não vou casar e ponto final – ela disse, decidida.

- Vai fazer o que eu achar que é melhor para você! – desta vez foi o pai quem falou, virando-se irritado para a filha e a mulher. Wendy deu um passo a frente e disse, teimosamente:

- Não vai me obrigar, sabe que não quero!

- Se for preciso, tenha a certeza de que obrigarei! – ele gritou, a impaciência estampada em seus olhos negros – Fará o que eu mandar. Basta – ele acrescentou, quando viu que os lábios da filha abriam-se para contestá-lo.

As lágrimas de raiva escorriam pelo rosto da garota e ela deixou a sala correndo, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. John e Michael estavam sentados em suas respectivas camas, esperando que a irmã chegasse e lhes contasse uma história antes de deitarem. Assim que os garotos viram que a irmã chorava, aproximaram-se dela e a abraçaram.

- O que houve Wendy? Por que chora? – perguntou o caçula, agarrado às suas pernas.

- Mamãe e papai querem que eu me case.

- Não! – os dois protestaram, em coro.

Um barulho vindo da janela pôde ser ouvido, como se o próprio vento protestasse contra a decisão injusta que os pais haviam tomado. A garota avisou que aquela noite não haveria histórias, pois estava chateada e cansada, e os dois acenaram afirmativamente e deitaram-se. Wendy apagou as luzes do quarto e permaneceu parada no escuro por alguns instantes. As cortinas da janela estavam abertas, deixando que a luz da lua invadisse o quarto, iluminando fracamente a mobília. No caminho para sua cama, ela passou os dedos de leve em cima da sua cômoda. A cômoda. Nela havia uma pequena gaveta trancada, que Wendy não tinha coragem de abrir, não depois de seu sonho. Sim, sabia que era um sonho, mas ele havia sido tão real que abrir a gaveta e descobrir que a sombra não se encontrava mais ali, que não havia sequer existido, lhe deixava com um aperto no coração. Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar-se do sonho, procurando qualquer pista de que havia sido real.

Já fazia duas noites que Wendy ouvira os latidos fortes de Naná, sua cadela-babá, ecoando pelas paredes do quarto, porém, quando entrou, a janela fechou-se com tamanha força que ali ficara presa uma sombra, a sombra de um rapaz. A sombra de Peter Pan. Wendy costumava contar a aventuras de Peter a seus irmãos e desconfiava que ele a visitava algumas vezes, sentia sua presença enquanto dormia e, por esse motivo, sempre deixava a janela aberta durante a noite. Lembrando-se disso, dirigiu-se até a janela e a abriu, sentindo a brisa fria da noite em seu rosto. _É inútil me prender a sonhos fantasiosos, nada me salvará desse casamento,_ ela pensou, _Peter não me salvará desse casamento_. E assim, deixando a janela aberta, deitou-se em sua cama, afundou a cabeça em seus travesseiros e adormeceu.


	2. I Entrega interceptada

**II. ENTREGA INTERCEPTADA**

As coisas não melhoraram no dia seguinte. Wendy continuava a ignorar o pai, e isso fazia com que Tia Margareth fizesse cara feia toda vez que a garota passava. A Sra. Darling continuava tentando convencer a filha de que aquela decisão, ao contrário do que a garota pensava, não se tratava de um castigo, mas sim da segurança de que a filha teria um futuro sem dificuldades. Wendy limitava-se a rolar os olhos e torcer para que o ônibus do colégio chegasse logo e a tirasse daquela situação.

Não demorou muito e a buzina pôde ser ouvida. Wendy levantou, agarrou sua bolsa e saiu correndo até a porta. John já a esperava com a porta aberta, Tia Margareth tentava tirar Teddy, o urso de pelúcia, dos braços de Michael. Ao longe, um copo quebrou, e logo em seguida Naná e o Sr. Darling apareceram. A primeira correndo e atropelando todos a sua frente, e o segundo com um pano em mãos, limpando uma enorme mancha na perna direita da calça.

- Esse cachorro... - Wendy ouviu o pai começar a murmurar, mas logo saiu pela porta e entrou no ônibus escolar seguida dos irmãos.

O ônibus estava quase cheio, como de costume, e Wendy viu quando Richard escorregou para o lado da janela, oferecendo o lugar ao seu lado para ela. _Até quando ele vai fazer isso?_ ela pensou, irritada. Richard era o filho do gerente do banco onde o Sr. Darling trabalhava. Ela não tinha certeza, mas tudo a levava a acreditar que ele era o seu pretendente, aquele com o qual seus pais a queriam casar. Lembrar disso a deixou mais irritada, porém dirigiu um pequeno sorriso ao rapaz, sentando-se logo em seguida ao lado do irmão caçula e a frente de John.

- O que houve, Michael? Por que essa cara? - ela perguntou, quando viu que o mais novo estava de braços cruzados, olhando para a janela.

- Tia Margareth não me deixou trazer Teddy, diz que é coisa de bebezinho. Grande estúpida...

- Michael! - Wendy ralhou com o irmão.

- Teddy é o meu companheiro de batalhas! É o amigo do Cacique! Ela não entende que eu e Teddy somos índios guerreiros, que lutamos para proteger a princesa Tiger Lily.

Wendy e John sorriram para o mais novo.

- Não dê bola, Michael. É até uma boa coisa, sabe? - John comentou - Ela não saber disso. Adultos são chatos e provavelmente nos proibiriam de lutar. Imagine o que mamãe diria se eu contasse que sou um pirata? Ou que Wendy é a melhor espadachim que Neverland já viu? É bom mesmo que isso fique só entre nós.

O comentário de John arrancou um sorriso do caçula, que descruzou os braços e começou a assoviar uma canção que ele dizia ser a canção dos guerreiros do Cacique. Tia Margareth sempre dizia que não era saudável Wendy ficar contando essas histórias fantasiosas para os irmãos, pois eles poderiam acreditar em tais absurdos. Mas as histórias não eram fantasiosas, eram reais. Como Wendy poderia parar de contá-las se ela mesma acreditava nelas?

Uma vez, Wendy contou a uma garota de sua turma, Angela, sobre Peter a visitar todas as noites para ouvir suas histórias. A garota desatou a rir, mas nunca contou nada para ninguém. Wendy não sabia o tamanho do erro que cometeu, até a primeira aula do dia.

Aulas de cálculo eram as que Wendy mais detestava. Nunca gostara de números e, principalmente, nunca gostara de quem os lecionava. Só a voz da Sra. Bettany a deixava com dor de cabeça, então a garota passava a maioria das aulas dela rabiscando desenhos em seu caderno, grande parte deles sobre suas histórias e seus sonhos, e cantando canções em sua mente.

- Srta. Darling?

- Sim? - Wendy levantou a cabeça, ao ouvir seu nome.

- A pergunta.

- Qu.. Que pergunta? - ela perguntou, corando.

- Honestamente, Srta. Darling - a professora caminhou até ela - já está no último ano, onde anda sua cabeça? - e, dizendo isso, pegou o caderno da garota e soltou um gritinho ao ver seu conteúdo.

- O que significa isso? - ela praticamente gritava, apontando para a figura de uma garota desenhada no peitoril de uma janela.

- Sou eu, Sra. Bettany.

- E isto aqui é um garoto? - ela perguntou, chocada, apontando para o desenho de Peter, do lado de fora da janela. Wendy baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, quando Angela levantou de sua classe.

- Ele se chama Peter, Wendy disse que ele a visita todas as noites.

A Sra. Bettany mudou de uma cor para outra tão rápido que Wendy pensou que a mulher seria capaz de explodir. A professora acompanhou a garota até a diretoria da escola, onde Wendy teve que ouvir um discurso moralista durante meia hora. A diretora, ainda não satisfeita, redigiu uma carta endereçada ao Sr. Darling denunciando a conduta promíscua da filha e o aconselhando a manter os olhos sobre a garota. Wendy queria esganar a mulher, como ela pode pensar tantas bobagens a respeito dela? Era apenas um desenho, sobre uma história que ela contava aos irmãos, sobre um garoto que ela nem sabia se existia. A raiva deu lugar à preocupação, quando a garota viu que a diretora entregava a carta ao carteiro da escola, um garoto baixinho, gordinho e cheio de sardas. _Papai vai me matar, ele não pode receber essa carta! Serei obrigada a casar se ele recebê-la!_

No final do dia, Wendy saiu do colégio e pediu para que John e Michael fossem para casa na sua frente, que ela os encontraria logo depois. A garota ficou esperando que o carteiro saísse dos prédios do colégio. O plano era interceptá-lo na metade do caminho, implorar para que lhe devolvesse a carta. Assim que o avistou, correu até ele antes que ele subisse na bicicleta.

- Espere! - ela gritou.

O garoto esperou que ela se aproximasse.

- Por favor, devolva-me a carta. Não sabe o quanto estou encrencada se ela chegar nas mãos do meu pai.

- E o que eu ganho com isso? - ele a analisou de cima a baixo, com cara de desdém.

- O que quer? Não tenho muito dinheiro.

- Um beijo.

- Está louco? - ela gritou - acha mesmo que eu vou te dar um beijo, seu fedelho?

- Ou o beijo, ou nada feito - ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

Nesse momento, Wendy tentou pegar a carta dentro da cesta da bicicleta, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e a empurrou para trás, subiu na bicicleta e saiu.

Wendy correu atrás dele o mais rápido que podia, e viu, com espanto, que o garoto pretendia entregar a carta no local de trabalho de seu pai, visto que estacionou a bicicleta na frente do banco. _Gordinho maldito_, ela pensou. Wendy apressou o passo e correu até o banco. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido: o Sr. Darling conversava com alguns outros homens de terno, provavelmente se despedindo, pois era final de expediente; o garoto estava a alguns metros de distância, correndo com o braço esticado, a carta entre os dedos, gritando "Sr. Darling!" ; e então Wendy correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, pulou sobre o garoto e arrancou a carta de sua mão, caindo no chão logo em seguida. O Sr. Darling e os outros ficaram horrorizados ao ver que Wendy brigava e batia no garoto como se fosse um. O garoto levantou, ajeitou o paletó e a gravata, e saiu praguejando para Wendy. Quando a garota levantou do chão e encontrou os olhos de seu pai, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: estava mais do que encrencada.


	3. III Sem mais histórias

**III. SEM MAIS HISTÓRIAS**

John segurava um cabide de roupas em sua mão esquerda e uma espada de madeira na direita, gritando ameaças a um Peter Pan imaginário, enquanto Michael, somente de ceroulas, atirava flechas e corria com Teddy, que usava um cocar colorido, pelo quarto. Os dois corriam e gritavam, encenando parte das histórias contadas pela irmã mais velha, muitas vezes usando Naná como alvo. Os dois pararam de lutar quando ouviram o bater da porta no andar de baixo e a voz zangada do Sr. Darling ralhando com alguém. Os irmãos desceram as escadas sorrateiramente e puseram os ouvidos na porta da sala, que estava fechada, para ouvir melhor.

- Uma selvagem! - gritava o Sr. Darling - era como essa menina agia, como uma selvagem! Onde já se viu uma moça de uma família respeitada como a nossa saindo no tapa com um garoto?

Wendy ouvia a bronca de cabeça baixa, quando lembrou, com alívio, de que pelo menos havia pego a carta e que a mesma encontrava-se escondida dentro de seu espartilho. A Sra. Darling olhava aflita para o marido e para a filha, enquanto Tia Margareth balançava negativamente a cabeça para a garota.

- Qual o motivo desse seu comportamento, afinal? - o Sr. Darling perguntou.

- O garoto queria contar-lhe mentiras sobre mim!

- Que mentiras? E a troco de que ele me contaria mentiras a seu respeito?

- Acharam um desenho em meu caderno - ela começou a falar, corando - e interpretaram de maneira incorreta.

- Que desenho? - foi a vez da Sra. Darling perguntar, aproximando-se da filha.

- Um desenho que fiz sobre um sonho que tive - a garota respondeu, quase que em um sussurro - um sonho sobre a sombra de Peter Pan estar em minha janela.

- Sempre essas histórias! Sempre! - o pai gritava.

- Calma, querido. Por favor. - a Sra. Darling pedia - e de que maneira interpretaram tal desenho, querida?

- Pensam que algum garoto vem me encontrar a noite, que me comporto de maneira indevida.

Nesse exato momento, Naná veio correndo e bateu em John e Michael, que, na tentativa de se segurarem, agarraram o trinco da porta e a mesma abriu, revelando os dois meninos e a babá, caídos no chão. O Sr. Darling foi até os dois meninos e os levantou, espumando de raiva.

- Está vendo? - ele olhava diretamente para a filha - Está vendo o que essas histórias estúpidas fazem? Estou cansado disso tudo! A partir de hoje seremos uma família normal.

Todos o encaravam como se ele estivesse louco. O Sr. Darling caminhou até os meninos, arrancando o cabide, a espada e o arco de suas mãos.

- Isso não é maneira de se comportar, e_ isso _- ele disse, apontando para Naná - não é uma babá, é um cachorro! E cachorros ficam na rua!

- Mas, querido... - a Sra. Darling começou a protestar.

- "Mas, querido" nada. E quanto a você - ele apontou para Wendy - está proibida de contar histórias! Amanhã mesmo providencio seu novo quarto e suas aulas de etiqueta com Tia Margareth começam. Já está na hora de agir de acordo com a sua idade e aprender a ser uma moça.

Wendy subiu as escadas correndo e jogou-se em sua cama, chorando. Alguns minutos depois a mãe e os irmãos adentraram o quarto. John arrumou rapidamente sua cama e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar banho. Michael agarrou Teddy e deixou em sua cama. A Sra. Darling dirigiu-se até a cama do caçula e sentou-se ao seu lado, passando a mão em seus cabelos.

Wendy era muito parecida com a mãe. Possuía o mesmo queixo fino, os mesmos lábios rosados, as mesmas sardas e os mesmos olhos azuis. Fora a única filha que herdara tais olhos. A diferença mais perceptível entre as duas estava nos cabelos. Enquanto a Sra. Darling tinha cabelos dourados na altura dos ombros, Wendy tinha longos cabelos castanhos acobreados. Diziam que a única coisa que a garota herdara do pai fora a teimosia. John era o mais parecido com o pai: era alto e tinha cabelos escuros. Michael era uma mistura dos dois: herdara os cabelos dourados e as sardas da mãe, porém possuía os olhos castanhos do pai.

- Por que ele está tão bravo? - Michael perguntou, manhoso.

- Ele só não está em um bom dia, querido - a mãe respondeu - ele tem um jantar importante hoje e está enfrentando várias batalhas no trabalho.

- Batalhas como as dos índios e dos piratas? - o garoto perguntou, e logo baixou a cabeça, corando, ao lembrar que foram as histórias que começaram toda a confusão. Mas a Sra. Darling apenas sorriu.

- Sim, querido. Acredito que até mais difíceis. Mas vai passar, seu pai é um homem corajoso e conseguirá se sair bem.

- Você também vai a esse jantar? - John perguntou, entrando no quarto enquanto secava as lentes dos óculos na toalha.

- Claro que vou. Afinal, por mais corajoso que seu pai seja, vai precisar de um apoio especial.

- Pobrezinha da Naná - Michael suspirou, agarrando Teddy mais forte. Pequenas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos - está sozinha lá fora.

A Sra. Darling passou a mão novamente nos cabelos do filho pequeno, beijou sua testa e se levantou. Caminhou até a porta e disse que iria se arrumar, mas que voltaria para se despedir.

Uma hora mais tarde a mãe voltou, como prometido. Michael pediu para que ela contasse uma última história, como costumava fazer antes de Wendy começar a contá-las, mas a Sra. Darling respondeu que era melhor que não houvessem histórias aquela noite. Ela beijou os três filhos na testa, desejando boa noite e dirigiu-se a janela, fechando-a.

- Não! - Wendy protestou - A deixe aberta, só esta noite. Por favor, ele tem que pegar de volta.

- Pegar de volta o que, querida?

- A sombra dele. Naná o assustou certa noite, e a janela bateu tão forte que a sombra ficou presa. Eu a guardei dentro de uma gaveta, mas ele não vai conseguir pegá-la se a janela estiver fechada.

- E de quem é a sombra?

- Peter Pan, é claro.

A Sra. Darling sorriu e respondeu que a deixaria fechada, porém com a tranca aberta, para que Peter Pan conseguisse entrar e recuperar a sombra. Wendy sorriu de volta e desejou boa noite à mãe. As luzes se apagaram e a garota pôde ouvir todos os sons da casa. Ouviu os latidos de Naná no pátio, ouviu o pai apressar a mãe e ligar o carro, ouviu Tia Margareth praguejar e entrar em seu quarto, batendo a porta. Pôde ouvir um barulhinho, muito baixo, de sino. Sininho. E caiu no sono.


	4. IV Voe comigo

**IV. VOE COMIGO**

Um barulho de algo caindo no chão acordou Wendy. Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou ao redor com os olhos ainda apertados e a visão ainda embaçada. A garota já estava convencida de que não era nada, quando alguém bateu na mobília e soltou um suspiro de dor. Wendy apressou-se a acender o abajur que ficava em sua cabeceira, e surpreendeu-se ao ver um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos forçando a gaveta de sua cômoda. Não era qualquer gaveta, era _a_ gaveta. Ela sabia quem ele era, pulou da cama e correu em direção ao rapaz, que se afastou.

- Pensei que nunca viria! - ela exclamou. Peter levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas - Já estava começando a achar que não passava de um sonho. Você demorou a aparecer! Já fazem mais de três noites desde que Naná lhe arrancou a sombra. E devo dizer que foi muito difícil colocá-la aqui dentro. Ela simplesmente não para quieta, mesmo aqui dentro da gaveta, consegue se mexer e fazer barulho...

A garota falava sem parar, enquanto pegava a chave e abria a gaveta. Peter a observava em silêncio, achava-a engraçada. Assim que a gaveta fora aberta, o rapaz agarrou a sombra e correu até um canto do quarto. Ele sentou-se em cima de outra cômoda e tentou colar a sombra com um objeto que a princípio Wendy não reconheceu. Ela, por sua vez, dirigiu-se até a segunda gaveta daquela mesma cômoda e apanhou uma pequena almofadinha vermelha com agulhas enfiadas e uma linha preta espessa. Quando Wendy virou-se para o rapaz, desatou a rir, arrancando um olhar desconfiado do mesmo.

- Nunca vai conseguir colar a sombra com sabão! - ela dizia, enquanto se aproximava mais dele.

- Então como eu faço, senhorita sabe tudo?

Wendy ficou maravilhada de ouvir a voz de Peter pela primeira vez e arregalou seus grandes olhos azuis, arrancando um sorriso do rapaz.

- Tem que costurar, usando isso - ela disse, mostrando a agulha.

Foi a vez de Peter arregalar os olhos. Até mesmo a sombra pareceu horrorizada, pois no mesmo instante ela parou de debater-se entre as mãos do rapaz, que abraçou os pés.

- Eu prometo que não vai doer muito.

- Mas vai doer - ele rebateu.

- É o único jeito.

Ele estendeu o pé e a sombra para Wendy, de olhos fechados. A garota pegou o pé do rapaz e da sombra, trancou a respiração e começou a costurar com cuidado. Ficou aliviada ao ver que ele quase não sangrava. Peter, por sua vez, fechava os olhos com força e soltava suspiros de dor. Depois de alguns minutos, quando Wendy terminou o primeiro pé, ele resolveu abrir os olhos. Fitou a garota em silêncio. _Ela é tão diferente_, ele pensou. De repente, ele notou-se muito interessado em saber mais sobre a garota.

- Como sabia quem eu era? - ele perguntou, fazendo-a corar.

- Não sei, eu simplesmente sabia. Você vem ouvir minhas histórias, não vem?

- Venho, todas as noites - ele respondeu - mas pensei que nunca tivesse conseguido me ver.

- Não consegui - ela deu de ombros - mas eu sonhei com você.

Ao dizer isso, ela corou ainda mais, arrancando um meio sorriso dele. O rapaz inclinou-se mais para frente, de modo que seu rosto ficou na mesma altura que o de Wendy, que estava ajoelhada a sua frente.

- E sobre o que você sonhava?

- Sobre suas aventuras em Neverland, são dos meus sonhos que surgem as histórias sobre você que conto para John e Michael - de repente a garota o fitou nos olhos - e você, sabe quem sou?

- É claro! Seu nome é Wendy.

- Sim, Wendy Moira Ângel...

- Só Wendy está bom - ele sorriu, arrancando uma gargalhada da garota.

Wendy terminou de costurar o segundo pé do rapaz e disse que estava pronto. Ele postou-se a correr e voar pelo quarto, testando.

- Está melhor do que antes! - ele disse, sorrindo - obrigado.

A garota apenas o fitava, sorrindo, enquanto ele ria alto e voava pelo quarto. Parecia que já o conhecia há muito tempo. E conhecia, se levasse em conta os sonhos e as histórias sobre ele. Uma ideia boba passou pela sua cabeça, e antes que ela pudesse evitar, já começava a colocá-la em palavras.

- Peter?

- O quê?

- Posso dar-lhe um... um beijo? - ela perguntou, corando.

O rapaz pareceu não entender e Wendy arrependeu-se no mesmo instante de ter dito tal absurdo. Porém, de repente ela teve uma ideia. Pegou o dedal que havia usado para costurar e aproximou-se de Peter. Quando já estava bem próxima a ele, sentiu um puxão forte em seus cabelos e gritou de dor.

- Tinker! Pare já com isso! - Peter ralhou com a fadinha.

Quando Wendy fora pegar as agulhas e a linha para costurar a sombra de Peter, fechou a gaveta tão rápido que Tinker ficou presa lá dentro. Fadas são criaturas pequenas, portanto só podem sentir uma emoção de cada vez. De modo que, assim que Tinker ouviu que a garota pretendia dar um beijo em Peter, ficou tomada de ciúmes e empurrou a gaveta com força, ficando livre e indo em direção a Wendy, puxando-lhe os cabelos.

Peter segurou a pequena fada entre os dedos e ralhou mais um pouco com ela, ouvindo-a queixar-se de algo que somente ele conseguia entender. Pouco tempo depois, ele soltou Tinker.

- Ela disse que se tentar me dar um beijo outra vez, ela irá te matar - ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Quem irá matar quem? - um John sonolento perguntou, colocando os óculos - não é possível! Você é Peter Pan!

O rapaz sorriu, com as mãos na cintura. John foi acordar um Michael sonolento, que depois de levantar, esfregou os olhos com a orelha de Teddy.

- É você mesmo! - o mais novo exclamou, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Claro que sou - Peter disse, impaciente.

Wendy caminhou até a gaveta para guardar os utensílios de costura que usara, enquanto prestava atenção a conversa de seus irmãos com Peter Pan. O rapaz contava aos dois meninos algumas de suas aventuras. Ele dizia o quão terrível era a tripulação do Navio Jolly Roger, o quão valente eram o índios e as brincadeiras dos meninos perdidos.

- Como tivemos sorte de você aparecer justo na última noite de Wendy aqui - John disse, sonhadoramente.

- Como assim a última noite de Wendy? - O rapaz perguntou, olhando para a garota.

- É que - ela começou, baixando o rosto - esta é minha última noite aqui neste quarto. A partir de amanhã começarei o treinamento para tornar-me uma _noiva_.

Ela pronunciou a última palavra como se esta deixasse um gosto amargo em sua boca, e teve que se esforçar muito para não começar a chorar. Peter a encarava e parecia estar tentando assimilar o que a garota recém dissera.

- Isso significa que você vai...

- Crescer - ela terminou por ele.

- NÃO! - ele gritou e com um salto foi até ela, segurando sua mão e a puxando em direção a janela - Não vou deixar! Venha comigo para Neverland, lá você não terá que crescer.

- Mas Peter - ela começou, tentando frear-se com os pés - e meus irmãos? Não posso deixá-los.

- Leve-os junto, vamos todos.

Wendy sorriu para o rapaz. _Não me parece má ideia_, ela pensava, _fugir daqui é o que eu mais quero. Fugir com Peter é o que eu mais quero_. Ela pareceu despertar de seu devaneio com esse último pensamento.

- E como se chega até lá? - John perguntou.

- Voando, é claro - Peter respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. John chegou a pensar que o rapaz deveria achar que as crianças da Inglaterra iam para a escola voando, de tão natural que o rapaz lhe respondeu a pergunta.

- Mas como nós vamos conseguir voar? - foi a vez de Michael perguntar.

- Basta ter pensamentos felizes - o rapaz respondeu - tenham pensamentos felizes, eles os levantam no ar!

John e Michael foram correndo até suas respectivas camas, ambos fecharam os olhos por alguns segundos e depois os abriram, começaram a correr e pularam da cama de braços abertos. O resultado foi dois meninos caídos no chão do quarto, causando um barulho tão alto que Wendy não sabia como Tia Margareth não acordara.

- Está faltando alguma coisa - Peter murmurou, coçando o topo da cabeça como se isso o ajudasse a pensar. Wendy riu baixo disso.

- Pó mágico! - ele gritou - Tinker, onde está você?

A fada ainda estava com ciúmes de Peter. Afinal, ele a esquecera na gaveta por causa da garota, quase ganhou um beijo dela e agora queria levá-la para Neverland! _Não se depender de mim_, a fadinha pensou, cruzando os braços e se escondendo atrás do abajur na cabeceira de Wendy.

- Tinker... Tilin? Tilintim - Peter chamava a fadinha por todos os seus apelidinhos carinhosos enquanto a procurava em cada canto do quarto - Te achei! - ele exclamou, segurando a fada pelas asas entre seus dedos.

O rapaz dirigiu-se até os dois irmãos e sacudiu a fada acima de suas cabeças, fazendo com que um pó dourado muito fino caísse em cima deles. No mesmo instante os dois irmãos começaram a flutuar. Wendy assistia aos dois irmãos rindo e brincando no ar com um sorriso no rosto, e não percebeu quando Peter aproximou-se dela e jogou-lhe um punhado do pó. Até que a garota percebeu que não sentia mais os pés no chão.

- Peter, estou voando! - ela exclamou, sorrindo.

Peter agradeceu Tinker e a soltou no ar, indo ao encontro de Wendy e dos irmãos.

- Então vamos? - ele perguntou.

- Vamos! - John e Michael responderam em coro, esse último agarrando Teddy e indo em direção a janela.

- Para a segunda estrela a direita, até o amanhecer - Peter disse e os dois garotos voaram para fora da janela.

Peter os seguiu e Wendy, por sua vez, foi logo atrás do rapaz. Porém, ao chegar ao marco da janela, a garota parou e olhou para o quarto com pesar, como se aquela fosse a última vez que ela o faria. Wendy sempre fora uma boa garota, apesar de agir como um garoto de vez em quando. Ela nunca havia feito nada que decepcionasse seus pais, até aquele dia. _E agora estou prestes a fazer de novo_, ela pensou, triste. Ela sentiu a respiração de alguém em seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Vem, Wendy - Peter sussurrou.

Wendy virou-se para encarar o rapaz e percebeu, pela primeira vez, que ele possuía os olhos mais verdes que ela já vira. Eram olhos sapecas e alegres, que a convidavam a viver aventuras, eram olhos jovens, olhos de uma criança. Ela percebeu também que, apesar de Peter aparentar ter a sua idade ou até mais, ele sempre seria aquela criança. E isso a fascinou. Ela sorriu para ele, que segurou a sua mão, puxando-a levemente para fora da janela. Ela nem sequer percebera que já estava flutuando.

- Venha comigo, Wendy - ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos - voe comigo.


	5. V Neverland

**V. NEVERLAND**

A sensação de estar voando era indescritivelmente maravilhosa para Wendy e seus irmãos. Nem em seus sonhos e histórias mais fantasiosas ela conseguira imaginar o quão prazeroso e libertador era voar. A viagem durou até o amanhecer, mas parecia ter sido apenas alguns minutos e, quando Peter anunciou que haviam chegado, a paisagem que viram lhes tirou o fôlego.

Neverland era uma ilha, cercada por um mar do mais cristalino e refrescante verde que alguém possa imaginar. De cima, era possível enxergar cada canto da ilha. Peter convidou-os a ir até uma nuvem próxima, onde poderiam ter uma visão melhor de tudo.

- É feita de algodão doce! – exclamou Michael, enchendo a boca com um pedaço da nuvem. Os outros três viraram-se para o caçula, os dois irmãos espantados, o rapaz com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Claro que são – respondeu Peter.

Wendy sorriu para o irmão e logo após virou-se para a Ilha novamente, ouvindo John murmurar "interessante, interessante", enquanto, a exemplo de Michael, levava à boca um pedaço da nuvem.

A garota apontava cada canto da Ilha, perguntando a Peter o que era cada um. Ele se divertia com a curiosidade dela e lhe respondia, sem conseguir refrear um sorriso. Notou que ela havia se interessado pelo lago das sereias, e prometeu-lhe que a levaria até lá no dia seguinte.

- O que é aquela mancha negra na água? – perguntou Michael.

- Não é uma mancha – respondeu Peter, sério – é o Navio Jolly Roger.

- Jolly Roger com suas velas negras – disse John, com os olhos brilhando de excitação – é realmente assustador. Ouvi dizer que o Capitão Hook é o pirata mais perigoso de todas as águas, que foi _bossun_¹ do próprio Barba Negra e que até mesmo Dave Jones o teme.

Peter soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo com que os três irmãos se voltassem para ele, curiosos.

- Esses outros piratas devem ser amadores – começou Peter – garanto que consigo derrota-los fácil, fácil, já que consegui até mesmo arrancar a mão do tão temido James Hook.

Dito isso, Peter deu uma piscadela para Wendy e convidou-os a chegar mais perto para que pudessem enxergar melhor o navio. O que eles não sabiam é que, quando Peter deixou Neverland para ouvir as histórias de Wendy, o tempo tornou-se escuro e frio, e que assim que ele retornou com os irmãos Darling, o sol e o calor voltaram também. Era como se Peter fizesse do inverno a primavera com sua presença. Essa mudança climática não passou despercebida pelo Capitão, que já estava à espera de algum movimento diferente para atacar. E esse movimento foi Michael tentando recuperar o pequeno urso Teddy, que caíra de sua mão.

Uma, duas, três balas de canhão foram lançadas em direção às nuvens onde os irmãos e Peter se encontravam.

- Tinker, leve-os á Árvore da Forca! – Peter gritou para a pequena fada, e logo em seguida voou para longe dos demais, afim de atrair as balas de canhão para si.

Wendy e seus irmãos tentaram seguir a fada, mesmo. Mas parecia que a pequenina estava dificultando para eles, voando rápido e em zigue zagues. Não demorou muito para que John e Michael se perdessem e acabassem caindo no meio da floresta. Wendy já estava perdendo seus pensamentos felizes, devido ao nervosismo, e sabia que não aguentaria muito tempo no ar.

- Tinker! Vá devagar, por favor! – a garota gritou, mas a fada pareceu não ouvi-la, pois acelerou ainda e saiu da vista de Wendy.

A próxima coisa que Wendy viu foi uma flecha passando muito perto de seu braço, e logo uma segunda passando de raspão por sua perna esquerda. Quando a terceira flecha veio, atingiu-a bem no peito, fazendo com que ela caísse e batesse a cabeça no chão. E então Wendy não viu mais nada além da escuridão.


	6. VI Forca

**VI. A FORCA**

Quando Peter alcançou a Árvore da Forca, deparou-se com todos os meninos em fila, corando e com as mãos postadas atrás das costas. Levantou uma sobrancelha e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Pe..Peter - gaguejou Tootles - eu não pretendia, eu juro!

- Do que está falando? - o mais velho perguntou, confuso, dando um passo a frente.

Jack, que assim como Tootles, era o mais velho depois de Peter, deu um passo ao lado e permitiu que o rapaz pudesse ver do que falavam.

- Vocês a mataram! - Peter gritou - eu a trouxe para contar histórias e vocês a matam? O que há de errado com vocês, imbecis?

Peter claramente não compreendia a morte, uma vez que reagiu a inconsciência de Wendy de maneira mais raivosa do que pesarosa. Mas como julgá-lo? Ele nunca conhecera alguém que ele se importasse e depois partisse, ele não sabia o que era o sentimento de perda. Ele não sabia o que era sentir, ele desconhecia sentimentos. Não que ele não possuísse sentimentos, certamente não era uma pessoa oca, mas essa era a palavra: desconhecia.

O rapaz aproximou-se da garota e agachou-se ao lado dela, arrancando a flecha que se encontrava cravada em um dedal pendurado a uma correntinha fina de ouro no pescoço dela, exatamente como aquele que ela dera a ele, dizendo ser um "beijo". Assim que Peter arrancou a flecha, a pressão sobre o peito de Wendy se desfez e a garota respirou fundo, porém continuou de olhos fechados, sentindo-se cansada demais para levantar ou até mesmo falar.

- Está viva - disse Peter.

Os meninos começaram a pular e dançar como índios com a notícia.

- Mas digam-me - ele continou, fazendo com que os meninos parassem - quem mandou que atirassem nela?

Um silêncio mortal se fez entre os meninos, e Peter pôs-se a caminhar de um lado a outro com as mãos cruzadas nas costas.

- Quem será - começou o mais velho - a mente brilhante que sabia que ela viria voando para cá? Alguém sabe?

Os meninos deram um passo para trás e Peter caminhou na frente deles, olhando um a um.

- O que acha, Tilin? - ele perguntou, sorrindo zombeteiramente - Tilin?

Ele caminhou entre as árvores, assoviando e olhando para os lados, até que avistou um pequeno brilho dourado entre as folhagens e moveu o braço em direção a ele com rapidez, prendendo Tinkerbell entre os dedos.

- Aqui está! - ele exclamou - como tanta maldade cabe em um corpo tão pequeno?

Os outros desataram a rir, mas pararam assim que Peter dirigiu-lhes um olhar severo. Tinker explicou que não gostava da garota, mas que sua intenção não era matá-la, apenas assustá-la a ponto de fazê-la ir embora. Fadas eram seres muito pequenos, portanto só conseguiam sentir uma emoção de cada vez. Uma vez que Tilin estivesse com raiva de Wendy, não teria como refletir sobre isso e pensar nas consequências de seus atos. Peter, por sua vez, estava realmente irritado com o que a fadinha havia feito, mas resolveu perdoá-la, contanto que ela prometesse não fazer mais mal à garotam adormecida.

- Vocês têm uma missão - Peter começou, para os meninos - Wendy é uma garota, e não gostará de ficar no meio da bagunça na Árvore. Portanto, vocês deverão construir uma casa para ela. Nossa mãe merece o melhor.

Mal proferiu essas palavras, e os meninos saíram correndo um para cada lado, recolhendo troncos e pedaços de corda. Perto do anoitecer, Peter carregou Wendy no colo até sua casa nova.

Na manhã seguinte, a garota despertou e percebeu que não reconhecera o lugar onde se encontrava. Levantou da cama e colocou-se a caminhar pelo recinto. Parecia que ela estava do lado de dentro de uma árvore oca, uma pequena fenda permitia que a luz do sol entrasse a três palmos acima da altura de sua cabeça. Havia uma pequena mesa de madeira, com duas cadeiras de igual material, uma cama um pouco maior do que aquela que Wendy dormia em Londres, algumas estantes feitas de troncos, com meia dúzia de livros que a garota reconheceu como sendo uns que ela havia dado falta em sua casa. Todos de contos de fadas. Ela caminhou até a estante e pegou um dos livros na mão: "A Branca de Neve", quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

- Gostou de sua nova casa? - Peter perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Gostei muito, obrigada - ela respondeu - e os livros voltaram a mim, não é engraçado?

O rapaz passou a mão nervosamente nos cabelos e riu.

- Eu ia devolver - ele disse envergonhado.

- Não precisa - ela respondeu, aproximando-se dele - é um presente.

Peter abriu um largo sorriso, tirou o livro da mão da garota, o jogou na cama e a puxou pela mão.

- Vamos! - ele disse.

- Para onde?

- Conhecer as sereias, é claro.

O lago das sereias não ficava muito longe, se fosse voando, é claro. E a visão era de tirar o fôlego. Era mais bonito do que Wendy já havia sonhado. Uma enorme cascata de água cristalina caía mais de cinco metros de encontro a um lago igualmente cristalino. Era possível distinguir as diferentes cores dos peixes e corais mesmo de longe. Grandes rochas, cobertas de limo encontravam-se dispostas por todo o lago, onde dezenas de sereias encontravam-se deitadas aproveitando o sol. Peter viu os olhos da garota brilhando e a convidou para de aproximar. Assim que chegaram às margens do lago, uma sereia com longos cabelos avermelhados sorriu e se aproximou. As sereias não eram como nos livros que Wendy lera. Tinham a pele escamosa, em um tom um pouco dourado, grandes guelras formavam-se por entre os dedos, tinham dentes levemente afiados e uma longa cauda de peixe dourada surgia a partir da cintura. Porém, Wendy reconhecia que eram realmente criaturas muito bonitas, apesar de transmitirem um sentimento um tanto quanto sombrio.

- Peter – ela dizia – há quanto tempo não o vemos por aqui!

- Estive um pouco ocupado – ele disse, passando as mãos nos cabelos e corando.

Finalmente a sereia pareceu ter percebido a presença de Wendy, e seu sorriso sumiu de sua face, dando lugar a uma expressão de puro desdém. Já é conhecida a história de sereias não gostarem de mulheres, por isso não me aterei muito.

- Vejo que trouxe uma humana – ela disse, analisando a garota de cima a baixo com seus grandes olhos de peixe – uma garota.

Wendy automaticamente recuou alguns passos e ficou logo atrás de Peter, que ria e explicava à sereia que Wendy era a nova "mãe" dos garotos perdidos, que lhes contava histórias. Com a risada alta do rapaz, as outras sereias se aproximaram, puxando-o pelo pé, fazendo-o cair sentado à margem do lago. Elas passavam a mão nos cabelos rebeldes dele e pediam para que ele lhes contasse suas aventuras, e ele ria e respondia tudo o que elas queriam saber. _Patético_, pensou Wendy. Ela estava estranhamente se sentindo incomodada com a proximidade de Peter e das mulheres-peixe. Quando viu que não só as sereias, mas Peter também havia se esquecido de sua presença, resolveu afastar-se até a outra margem do lago e caminhar sobre as rochas, para apreciar a vista dos corais e dos inúmeros peixes coloridos.

Após alguns minutos, a visão de Wendy brincando entre as pedras despertou a atenção de uma sereia, que se aproximou sorrateiramente e esguichou água na garota pelas costas, fazendo-a gritar com o susto. Foi o que bastou para que todas as outras fossem até ela e começarem a lhe jogar água e puxá-la pelo pé. Ela gritava para que elas parassem e dava chutes no ar tentando acertar as sereias, mas nada adiantava. Peter ria da cena, já acostumado com as "brincadeiras" das sereias. Mas Wendy não parecia estar levando aquilo na brincadeira. Peter percebeu que as coisas estavam fugindo do controle quando Brianna, a sereia ruiva, puxou a garota para dentro d'água, e a garota não mais voltou à superfície.

Peter pulou dentro do lago e alcançou a garota, lançando um olhar congelante para Brianna. Assim que atingiram a margem do lago, Wendy se recompôs e saiu andando, segurando as lágrimas de raiva que se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, quando alcançou a garota.

- Eu pareço estar bem, Peter? – ela ralhou, olhando-o com ódio – eu quase morri afogada!

- Era só uma brincadeira, elas não iam te fazer nenhum mal.

A garota parou e o encarou, colocando o dedo no peito do rapaz.

- Uma brincadeira? – ela disse, fingindo calma – UMA BRINCADEIRA, PETER PAN? QUAL É O CONCEITO DE BRINCADEIRA PARA VOCÊ?

- PODE PARAR DE GRITAR COMIGO? – ele se enfureceu – VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHA QUE EU DEIXARIA QUE TE MATASSEM?

Ela se calou. É claro que ele não deixaria que a machucassem, confiava nele. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que ele ficou rolando de rir ao invés de ajudá-la. A garota então simplesmente virou-se de costas e voltou a caminhar a passos pesados.

- Vamos embora – ela pontuou.

O rapaz a seguiu por alguns momentos, mas então rolou os olhos e a pegou pela mão, voando junto com ela em direção à Árvore da Forca.


End file.
